Acoustic MEMS sensors, such as e.g. MEMS microphones, are open components and exposed to the surrounding environment in a manner governed by their function, in order to detect e.g. sound pressure changes in the environment. Therefore, such MEMS sensors are often also subjected to harsh environmental conditions, such as e.g. mechanical loads, impacts and also high sound pressures. In order to prevent a malfunction or a reduced performance of acoustic MEMS sensors, the mechanically movable elements, in particular, should have a sufficient mechanical robustness to maintain the required functionality during the lifetime within the application, e.g. within mobile devices such as smartphones, notebooks, etc.